


Rebellion

by LadyJanriel



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha in disguise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Newt, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dysphoria, Omega Thomas, Omega Verse, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanriel/pseuds/LadyJanriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is an omega who wants more in life than being someone's bitch; Newt's an alpha masquerading as a beta and Minho's the schmuck who's caught up in both their messes.</p><p>Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the anon on tumblr who bounced off titles in my ask box even though they confessed they weren't good with coming up with titles too. You were a big help!
> 
> Originally posted as Day 2 for my [Thominewt Week](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5180072/chapters/11933636) submission. (The prompt was Fantasy/Magic.) I ended up writing a part two because someone requested it ages ago and I enjoyed the concept too much to let it die. (So much so that I'll end up writing an original involving the concepts I created for this fic.)
> 
> I'd like to think of this as not your average omegaverse story, but I haven't read enough to know if that's true or not. Most omega fics I've read usually involve sex and male pregnancy -- you won't find that here. You might see _some_ sex, but not for a long, long time (if any). I might dance around the concept, but trust me, I'm not really going to dive into it unless the boys are ready.

The alphas were going to go into heat soon and Thomas really didn’t want to stick around for that. He didn’t care if it was an omega’s duty to satisfy their superiors; he was aware of the laws of their kind and the consequences that would follow should he refuse, but that wasn’t a fate Thomas wanted to subject himself to. Omegas were expandable, only used for the purpose of breeding – if you were female. Male omegas were nothing more than fuck toys, just another means of releasing the tension for either female and male alphas or betas. As a male omega, Thomas was only meant to be someone’s bitch, nothing more.

The problem was: Thomas didn’t want to be anyone’s toy.

That was why Thomas never stayed long in clans. He didn’t believe in pack loyalties and fled the moment mating season rolled around. He avoided the clans like the plague and came up with a hundred different excuses for why he, a wandering omega, had no pack loyalties or a “home” to go back to, all in the hopes of saving himself from the heat and getting claimed. Even when his body became pained, and the desire for an alpha or beta grew strong, Thomas pushed on.

An omega was worth more than their body and Thomas dreamed of reaching Beta status, if only to escape the social chains of his omegahood.

This year, he had been too careless. He’d gotten close to a clan, made friends within. Now, with the season of heat drawing near, Thomas was in a mad dash to escape his current clan’s control.

He had very little things in possession, most unclaimed omegas weren’t allowed much save for the necessities. Anything else was deemed as a luxury, and unless an omega was claimed, they didn’t need it.

The alphas didn’t want omegas to get spoiled.

He packed what little clothes he had and some books he’d been allowed to keep (which was saying a lot, but the Alpha who had allowed him into the clan had taken a particular liking to Thomas and it freaked the boy out more than he would have liked.)

The rest of his fellow omegas were gone for the day, off doing their duties, as they should, or trying to find superiors to claim them since the time for mating drew dangerously near. It sickened him to know that some omegas lived their entire life wanting nothing more than to be someone’s plaything or birth canal.

The lack of his fellow cohorts was a good sign. It meant he could escape without prying eyes. No laws would be broken if they didn’t catch him leave.

He zippered the duffle bag shut, threw on a sweater and gathered another bag full of food for his journey. The money he had managed to save working odd jobs here and there was safely packed away in his jeans while a map occupied his sweater pocket.

His plan was fairly simple: he was going to book it. He would hide out among the humans, let his scent mingle with theirs and then find another place to call home until the superiors there flew off into the maddening lust. The problem was never trying to get away, it was trying to stay safe. Nothing was scarier than a frustrated Alpha. Worse, Thomas was still unclaimed. His pure scent made him a delicious target to any creature driven to madness by the heat. He’d seen too many omegas fall to it as it was. He didn’t plan on being one of them.

He needed to leave and he needed to do it now.

Thomas grabbed his bags and headed for the back door. He was barely three feet out into the open when the scent of another omega wafted under his nose. He froze in place, familiar with the smell and also pained. He had hoped he wouldn’t get confronted.

“Where are you going?”

Thomas refused to acknowledge the child; refused to let his heart win this round. “Chuck,” He swallowed thickly. “I can’t stay. We’ve talked about this.”

“You can’t leave either, Thomas.”

He couldn’t see the boy’s expression – he rather not anyway – but he knew the child well enough to hear the emotion in his voice. Chuck was barely holding it together.

Unlike Thomas, who had long since aged past sexual maturity, Chuck was still a child and protected against the heat. Thomas guessed the boy still had three more years before he understood why they were in this predicament. Before Chuck realized where exactly he stood in this world of superiors and subordinates. He hoped he never had to, but Thomas knew his thoughts were naïve. Childish. Growing up was the way of the world.

Someday, Chuck would be someone’s omega. He could only hope it was someone kind.

“I have to go.” He exhaled, his heart heavy. He heard the hitch in the boy’s breath. It made his chest ache with guilt. “I’m really sorry Chuck, but I have to. I can’t stay. Not here. Not now.”

“You can’t.” The kid sniffed. “You can’t! Thomas please!”

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, pained by the boy’s mournful pleads. He really wanted to stay, the clan had been good company and the friends he made were great. Truly, but the heat? The madness that crept behind their eyes? He couldn’t handle it, not while he was still unclaimed. He didn’t want to be anyone’s plaything and while Chuck was protected by his age, Thomas was not.

In any other time, he would stay, just for Chuck.

He heaved a heavy sigh, his knuckles white against his bags.

“I’m sorry.”

He broke out into a run; focused on the wind brushing past him in the hopes of ignoring Chuck’s pleads. He prayed for the boy’s forgiveness and understanding, if not now then when he grew older. He hoped he would see him again, but he wouldn’t blame him for never wanting to.

Thomas would hate himself too if he’d been in that predicament.

 

He was far enough away from town when the heat finally came like a bolt of lightning to his groin. Without an alpha or a beta around to worsen the condition, Thomas was strong enough to keep on going. For the most part, he could ignore the desire; could even still function properly as long as he didn’t think about the friction between his legs or how much he’d really like to stick into something… or have something stick into him.

He tried not to think about it.

He was nearly to the town line when a spike of heat speared across his abdomen. He dropped to his knees out of reflex and arched his back so that his butt was poised perfectly into the air. It really aggravated him how willingly submissive his body was to the heat. He forced himself to straighten before anything or anyone could notice his position and fisted his hands so tightly, he felt his nails bite crescents into his skin.

His eyes darted across the clearing, his heart hammering with a mixture of panic and anticipation.

Someone had to be around. A beta most likely. An alpha’s presence was stronger than what he had just felt, but nevertheless, it was someone Thomas really, really didn’t want to be around.

He bolted. The farther he got away from the others, the less his body screamed for release. But the heat didn’t dwindle. It seemed like, the further he ran, the stronger it became, as though the beta had given chase. Thomas dared a glance over his shoulder and felt his body tense in horror.

The beta was on his tail and he seemed determined.

Thomas barely had a chance to recover when the beta slammed into his body and threw him to the ground. His bags scattered across the asphalt, his hands scrapped the ground. Thomas opened his mouth to scream but only a strangled, pained moan escaped his lips.

The beta pinning him down snarled.

He struggled against the weight of his perpetrator, the flame of his desire painfully hot. He was already hard and being pressed so tightly against the floor did absolutely nothing to relieve him. Wiggling seemed to make it worse.

“Please let me go! Please!”

He thrashed violently against the stranger, hoping to throw him off, but the other male was strong. Too strong. Thomas’ body bucked in desperation, the curvature of his ass scraped along his assailant’s groin. The boy moaned in response.

Thomas froze.

The stranger’s just as hard and it sent Thomas’ heart into a frenzy.

“P-please—“

“Shut your bloody hole omega!” the stranger hissed into his ear, his proximity startling. “’N bloody stop thrashin’ around like a fish! You’re makin’ this more difficult than it needs to be.”

“P-please—“ Thomas tried again, feeling tears prickle the corners of his eyes. He hated feeling so weak in front of a stranger, but if begging was the only way to preserve himself, by damn it he will! “P-p-please…”

“Shhh….” His assailant pressed him hard against the ground, keeping him immobile. “Stay quiet omega.”

“T-that’s not my name.”

“Yeah? Then what is it?”

“Th-Thomas.” He managed. “M-my name is Thomas.”

The stranger huffed out a laugh, like he was amused with their entire predicament or he found Thomas’ name to be quite hilarious. Thomas didn’t know what to feel, but laughing was definitely not one of them.

He struggled against his grip futilely His squirming did nothing but hurt his body and shoot heat into his groin.

Another moan escaped his lips.

“Stop it!” The other male hissed. “If you stop wiggling, you’d stop rubbin’ yourself.”

Thomas stilled, startled.

“Y-you’re not…?”

“Gonna fuck you? No. Not right now. I’m waiting for my alpha.”

Thomas grimaced, the panic pouring in his veins again. “Y-you’re in a pack?”

“Nah, not really. Unless you count me and the alpha as a pack of two. We’re loners, technically.” He felt the stranger shift above him, the weight a little less taxing on his body. “My name is Newt, by the way. And you, little omega, have some explainin’ to do.”

Thomas gulped.

Before he could respond, another scent filled his senses. The panic and heat made him squirm again, but Newt’s weight against his body kept him relatively still. His body tensed in terror. His breath shortened in terror.

Without warning, Newt yanked him off the ground. He twisted his arms behind his back, held it down tight and uncomfortable. Another hand slithered just above his chin, holding his head up and exposing his throat to the elements. Thomas’ pants felt tight around his groin and sticky with pre-cum now that two powerful superiors were surrounding him.

The alpha that stepped into the clearing wasn’t as physically intimidating as Thomas made him out to be in his mind. He was shorter than the beta, but taller than Thomas and a lot more muscular. His almond shaped eyes are dark from the heat, but they weren’t completely hazed over like he’d seen on certain alphas and betas. There was still some intelligence behind them and it calmed Thomas down knowing it. The alpha wasn’t much older than him. In fact, he looked harmless and Thomas would have believed he was, if it weren’t for that dangerous aura that seemed to surround him. Alphas were powerful, yes, and physically strong, but you were only deemed an alpha if you could beat your cohorts.

Somehow, Thomas felt the beta holding him hostage could easily beat the alpha for the title if he wanted to.

The alpha’s eyes scanned his form. He lingered around the growing wet patch in Thomas’ jeans before glancing over the male behind him, an eyebrow quirked inquisitively.

“Nice catch. I like him. Whaddya think?”

Newt huffed out a laugh, as though unsurprised by the alpha’s response.

“Yeah, I figured you would. I like him too. Bit of a screamer though. Likes to wiggle.”

“Huh. An omega that doesn’t want to get fucked, how strange.”

“And he’s unclaimed.” Newt continued. “Just like us. I think he’ll fit in quite nicely.”

The alpha grinned. “Alright Newt. I’m convinced. What’s your name shank?”

“T-Thomas.”

“Well Thomas, the names Minho. You’ve already met Newt I take it?”

At the blond’s name, he let Thomas go, an apologetic smile on his face.

Thomas rubbed his aching wrists warily.

“Sorry Tommy—“ Thomas blinked in surprised. “—didn’t mean to be so rough, but it was hard to get a good scent off ya with the heat blindin’ us.”

Thomas clenched his wrist tightly.

“You guys had me. You know I’m an unclaimed omega. Why are you letting me go?”

Minho and Newt exchanged bland expressions.

“We’re not goin’ to fuck you.” Newt replied, unabashedly. “Just ‘cuz you’re an omega doesn’t mean you don’t have rights.” He shrugged.

“Besides,” Minho continued with a devilish grin. “Doing it out in the open is only gonna cause trouble. Your pheromones are off the charts.”

Thomas didn’t know what to say to that. On all his travels, he never came across a pair so unusual. All the betas and alphas he’d ever seen treated him like dirt. Minho and Newt were strangely nice.

It was peculiar and it made Thomas curious.

Despite their presence worsening his heat, Thomas felt tempted to continue their conversation. Worse yet, he entertained the thought of waiting out the heat with them. Having an alpha and a beta, who also seemed just as inclined in ignoring their body’s desire, around to protect him from renegades meant this season’s heat would be a cinch.

“You’re not… part of the WCKD clan are you?” he asked hesitantly. “I know you said you weren’t affiliated with any clan but… to be sure…”

Both boys scowled. “Nah. We’re not part of anything. We’re doing our own thing.”

Thomas frowned, perplexed by the whole concept. “But you’re… both unclaimed. How is that…?”

Minho suddenly laughed, silencing the brunet. “Power Thomas. I’m an alpha. I do what I want. Just like Newt does whatever he wants.”

“So then,” Thomas licked his dry lips anxiously. “Can I stay with you guys? Until the heat passes?”

Minho and Newt exchanged unreadable looks again.

“Yeah Tommy,” Newt smiled, almost kindly. “Sure. That’s fine with us.”

“Just as long as you keep yourself in check.” Minho added, much to Thomas’ surprise. “Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you’re not dangerous. A lot of alphas fall prey to that kind of stupid stigma.” He shrugged. “C’mon, we’ll show you the cottage.”

Thomas beamed. This was turning out to be a better idea than he thought. He grabbed his fallen bags from the ground and followed the duo into the woods; the intensity of his heat forgotten for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas both pitied and envied female omegas. They were treated better than their male counterparts, prized mostly on their ability to have young. He didn’t envy the heat they were subjected to every month, but it seemed like a kinder fate than the treatment a male omega would suffer from. Male omegas didn’t fly into heat every thirty days like a female; they were only in heat four times a year and the length of it varied depending on the circumstance, but boy did it take forever to pass.

Living with Newt and Minho the past few months had been a challenge. The heat cycle between the three of them drove the younger male off the wall. He barely slept during those wretched nights with the scent of his powerful roommates wafting around his nose, calling to him like a sinful temptress.

His dreams were often plagued with images of their mating ritual. Sometimes the scenes were so lucid that he woke up in a cold sweat, panicked and painfully aroused. The frustration that poured into his veins like poison kept him up during most nights. His first cycle with them had been one of the hardest things Thomas had ever experienced.

But when the heat had finally passed, and Thomas was able to regain some semblance of sanity, his life with Minho and Newt had been one of the best decisions in his life.

He learned a lot about them. Thomas first impression of a heat induced Newt was one of terror. He seemed so ferocious and strong, like a feral wolf ready to pounce, but the real Newt was nothing like the heat made him to be. He wasn’t gentle or even kind, not truly, but he had a tenderness about him that drew Thomas to him. He cared about his companions, often looked out for them and scolded them like a mother would do to a child. He was fierce in looks and stern. Despite Minho’s alpha aura, it was Newt who called most of the decisions.

As for the alpha in question, Thomas discovered the boy had a mouth on him. He was sarcastic and witty. He always had a comeback for Newt’s solemnity and got Thomas into more trouble than the boy would on his own. Thomas liked that Minho was loyal to a fault. He seemed to follow them wherever they went and fought for Thomas’ honor whenever an unwanted Alpha or Beta came sniffing around their territory. He was possessive, confident and best of all, a slinthead alpha who liked to get under Newt’s skin with pranks. 

Thomas loved every second of it.

Luckily for him, the feelings were mutual.

Six months since his integration into their small pack life, Thomas hailed himself up in his room, anxiously eyeing the calendar that hung on his wall. His first heat with his pack mates had been barely bearable. His second heat three months later had been like someone stabbed his gut with a hot iron rod. Now, with his third cycle rearing its ugly head, Thomas felt trepidation sink its nasty claws into his spine.

He wasn’t sure what to do.

Heat cycles varied depending on the omega. Female omegas had it easy; their cycles were monthly and only five to seven days in length. Sometimes more, sometimes even less. Male omegas didn’t have the luxury of a week-long cycle, especially unclaimed omegas. Claimed omegas flew into the cycle for only seven days, less if they were in the presences of a pregnant female.

Unclaimed omegas were far less consistent. Their spring cycle lasted seven days; their summer cycle only ten. The autumn cycle tended to last twelve days, sometimes even fourteen, but the worst cycle of all was winter. Not only was the passing heat long and arduous, but an omega’s hormones ran high, making them far more aggressive than their previous cycles.

Worst yet, Thomas knew he would lose himself to this heat. Being so close to unclaimed superiors increased his body’s desire of fulfillment by a tenfold, if his previous cycles taught him anything. He’d seen what would happen to unclaimed omegas in the presence of multiple superiors – it wasn’t pretty.

He refused to be one of them.

With a heavy, shaky breath, Thomas dug out his traveling bags from the closet and began gathering his essentials. He had more items now than he was used to, having found stability with Minho and Newt he couldn’t find in previous packs. He didn’t plan n staying away for long, just a few weeks until the winter heat cycle passed and he was no longer a threat to his friends.

The last thing Thomas wanted was to force wither of them into a mateship with him. If they hadn’t found a mate yet, it had to be for a reason. Minho was an alpha for goodness sakes! He could have anyone he wanted. Newt was no different.

Thomas packed away the essentials. He zipped his bag shut then tucked his wallet into his pocket. He flicked the light switch, submerging his room in darkness and made way to the front door as stealthily as he could. He was only halfway across the threshold when a muscular arm yanked him backward and into Minho’s hard chest.

“Where are you going shank?” the alpha grinned. “Running away again?”

“Minho!” He pulled away from the strong male without much resistance, surprisingly and fixed him a stubborn pout. “My last heat cycle for the year is coming up.” He explained when Minho arch an inquisitive brow. “I don’t know if you guys know, but the winter cycle is the worst for an omega. Being around you two during this time is too dangerous, so I’m going to take off until it passes.”

Minho tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression, looking as though he were mulling over the omega’s word. He gave Thomas a speculative stare.

“No.” He said with finality.

Thomas tensed.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no.”

“Mi—“

“Tommy,” Newt interjected, his tone placating though his eyes held a hard glint to them. “It’s too dangerous for you to leave. If I could smell you during your spring cycle, what makes you think another alpha won’t?”

“I can’t stay here guys! It’s too dangerous!” He cried.

“We’re not going to hurt you – “

Thomas shook his head, silencing Minho. “I know you won’t hurt me. I’m more worried about me hurting you. You guys don’t understand the extremes an unclaimed omega would go to just to get a good fuck in.” He grumbled dejectedly. “It’s the main reason why most omegas get claimed in the first place, so they can avoid their winter cycle.”

Thomas shut his eyes, remembering the days of his youth, the countless unclaimed omegas who had gone berserk in their winter heat and nearly tore their fellow companions apart in the hopes of being claimed.

“Being here with you two will make it so much worse.”

Minho sighed. He propped his hands against his waist and exchanged a quick glance with Newt. The blond seemed torn, but Minho didn’t appear to be bothered.

Thomas opened his mouth to protest when the alpha wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

The omega’s heart raced.

He felt a flash of heat sear across his groin, and although he knew his cycle hadn’t started yet, the anxiety of just Minho’s touch exciting him scared him.

The older boy slipped off Thomas’ bag and hoisted it around his shoulder, a languorous smirk on his lips.

“I’m not convinced Thomas. I think Newt and I can handle you just fine. It’s way safer in our company than leaving you out to the elements and wild alphas.”

He spun the boy back to the stair way and added, with an air of finality that scared Thomas deep in his bones: “You’re staying here with us.”

Thomas’ heart sank in his chest.

* * *

The heat struck him in the middle of the night, amidst his fretful dreams. It felt like molten magma between his legs; the pressure so intense, it hurt to move. Thomas tried to remain in bed, the aroma of his roommates calling him, enticing him to leave the safety of his room and come for them to begin the mating ritual. His body desperately wanted release from the heat and the pressure.

He didn’t care if it meant one of them would be his mate – or both, he wasn’t picky. He would present himself to his superiors like a good omega would. He would spread his legs wide, let them poke and prod his opening as long as it meant the cycle of torture would finally end. He would beg them, take their load without protection; split himself open on their laps, if that was all it took to finally have a mate of his own.

Thomas wanted to cry. (Perhaps he did. He couldn’t tell the sweat from his brow to the sweat on his cheeks.)

The omega buried his face into his pillow and screamed. Frustration wound itself into his muscles, holding them taut to the point of aching. He could sense movement from behind his door. He could hear Newt and Minho murmur, probably talking about him. He wasn’t sure.

Another spike of pain pierced into his gut. Thomas grunted into his moist pillow, his knuckles white from his tight grip.

He grinded into his mattress, desperate for friction; for someone to relieve him.

The door suddenly clicked.

Thomas stilled.

He heard it swing forward spreading the odor of an untouched alpha into the air. His muscles coiled tightly, ready to spring.

“Minho don’t tempt him!” Newt growled from the hallway. “Can’t you sense how intense his heat is?”

“Shuck it Newt, isn’t there something we can do to help him?”

“Not if you want to get claimed.”

“Well, maybe I do.”

Thomas’ body flew into overdrive.

He jumped the alpha in a flash. The force of their collision and his weight knocked Minho down like a sack of meat. Internally, Thomas screamed, distraught and terrified with his body and the impulsion that propelled him onto the older male without a care in the world.

Before Thomas could dig his nails into Minho’s clothes, Newt was on him. He wrapped strong arms across his torso and hauled him away from the fallen alpha. Thomas squirmed and kicked, screaming for them to claim him – to release him from his agony.

“Calm down Tommy! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Newt yelled.

He dumped the wild boy onto the mattress then pinned him down with all his weight.

Thomas grunted, winded from the exertion. His arousal pressed tightly into the mattress, eliciting a pathetic whimper from his lips. Newt’s strong scent of a potential alpha hidden beneath beta hormones drove the brunet wild.

“Fuck me! Please! Mate with me!” He cried. Tears streamed down his face, both from the pain of his arousal and the humiliation that burned in his blood. “Please! Please! I’ll do anything!”

“You don’t want this, Thomas!” Minho hissed, regaining his senses. “Fight it! You’re more than an omega. Fight it!”

The boy howled, pained by the constant rejection. He bucked against Newt’s weight and felt the blond’s growling hardness in response to an omega’s anguished cry and the intensity of his own scent filling the room. Minho growled. He too responded to Thomas’ wild hormones.

“You’re stronger than this. Restrain yourself!”

“I’m trying.” He sobbed.

“Try harder!”

Thomas bucked again, straining himself against the blond’s weight so hard, he was sure Newt’s fingerprints would bruise along his skin. Another anguished scream bubbled within his chest, but before he could release it, he sensed the aroma in the air shift. The presence of a second alpha clouded his senses and muddled his mind despite the panic and anxiety that ebbed his nerves. Minho’s dark eyes snapped to Newt, horror written in his eyes.

“Don’t you shucking dare Newt–!”

Thomas barely had the sense of mind to hear Newt’s response. He felt something clamp down hard onto his shoulder, piercing his skin and penetrating his muscles. He shrieked.

His body immediately lifted, the pressure on his groin finally releasing, though not enough to stop the agony. Somewhere in his hazy mind Thomas could still feel Newt’s arms wrapped around him, holding him down as though he would run away when all the omega wanted was to be a part of them.

“Do it!” The blond murmured beside his ear. “Do it now!”

“Are you crazy!?”

“Just DO IT!”

Minho leaned into Thomas right side and bit into the flesh of his shoulder so hard, the alpha could taste copper on his tongue.

Pain and pleasure exploded inside Thomas. He came hard into his pants, spreading his juices along his thighs in an undignified mess. But the release left him exhausted unlike anything he ever felt before. He collapsed onto the mattress, sweaty and breathless. His whole body screamed in pain from hose tense his muscles had been.

Above him, Newt wiped the blood from his lips, his own chest heaving for breath. Pre-cum stained his jeans.

“Bloody hell.”

“What the klunk was that?!” Minho snapped, whirling on the blond. “We agreed on not claiming anyone, Newt!”

“You said you wanted to help.”

“And that was the way to do it?!”

Newt snarled. “It was this or fucking him, Minho! What choice was better? Being claimed or being mated?!”

Minho ran his tongue along his teeth, still tasting the copper of Thomas’ blood on his tongue.

“Well Newt, he’s shucked either way. We claimed him. He’s officially our omega. When the cycle starts again, we’re going to be tripping over ourselves to finish the ritual.”

“Maybe,” The beta sighed, exhausted. “But at least it won’t be so agonizin’ for him.”

“Maybe not for him.” Minho grumbled.

They watched the slumbering omega, sweaty, bloody and dirty all over. Newt climbed off the mattress in search of clean towels for the worn out boy while Minho stayed beside Thomas, his mind reeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Mind the errors!

Thomas stirred to the wretched arousal between his legs. His body burned from discomfort, his muscles still sore from the tenseness he’d subjected himself to, but the heavy weight of disappointment distracted the boy from dwelling. He was still in heat and although a part of him heaved a sigh of relief, Thomas had hoped he would wake up with the cycle past.

It was a foolish thought, but it gave him comfort.

Now awake and pained, Thomas groaned. His shoulders stung the worse, his blood seeming to pulse hotly beneath the skin there. Had he hurt himself in the struggle? He craned his neck to check, but as expected, he couldn’t see in his current position. He’d have to get up.

Thomas grimaced.

“Mornin’ Tommy. Best not to move in your condition.”

Newt stepped away from the doorway, an amiable smile on his face, though something strange glinted in his blue eyes. 

Thomas wanted to pull away, fully aware of his body’s excitement, but instinctively, he wanted to gravitate toward Newt. He wanted to fall to his knees before the disguised alpha and present himself for ownership. It revolted him how strong the need was.

Newt continued to approach until he was by the bedside. Something passed over his eyes. Indecision? He furrowed his brows, blue eyes searching.

Thomas’ heart began to race.

Without warning, the blond crawled over the listless omega, entrapping him between strong arms.

Panic bubbled in Thomas’ chest. The heat burned in his gut now that an alpha was within distance. Somehow, it didn’t seem as maddening as before.

“N-Newt,” Thomas croaked. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Shit.” The blond pulled away, though he remained on the bed. “Sorry Tommy. You were going bloody crazy last night so me and Minho had to do the only thing we could to get you to calm down.”

Thomas’ eyes grew wide as saucers.

“Newt, you didn’t! I told you no!”

“Relax, we didn’t fuck you—“

“But you claimed me!” The boy screeched. He struggled to sit up, his muscles screaming. Newt held out a hand to help but Thomas knocked it away with a pathetic shove. Newt scowled.

“I know you’re upset, Tommy, but it was the only way to help you.”

“Bullshit!” Thomas spat. 

He settled glassy eyes on the blond, his nerves aflame with betrayal, anger and desire. Distantly, he sensed Minho’s arrival before the boy’s appearance; his scent sickeningly sweet and spicy in his nose. It terrified him. Being able to recognize when your alpha was in close proximity was another sign of ownership. 

The compulsion to challenge them ran through his head. He wanted to punch Newt in his stupid handsome face and take back his freedom, but that was both stupid and futile. They were stronger than him by a long shot.

He stood shakily on his feet, keenly aware of their eyes watching his every movement.

“I have to leave.” He said with finality.

Newt’s brows disappeared into his hairline, but it was Minho who reacted.

“No you’re not, Thomas! You’re still in heat and vulnerable. You won’t last a day in this condition.”

“You’re safer here.” Newt continued. “If you leave, another alpha will sniff you out and finish what we started.”

Thomas grit his teeth in frustration. Sweat from the exertion beaded his brow, his breath short and wheezy. He hated knowing they were right. He despised his own body’s weakness, but most importantly, he was hurt. His friends were alphas and just like every superior he’d ever met, they too succumbed to an omega’s heat. He’d been claimed by his impulsive roommates and there was nothing Thomas could do to change it.

Oh how he abhorred his own biology.

He sucked in a breath then straightened his back. Minho and Newt watched him, their expressions torn between wanting to help and wanting to give him space.

“Fine. I’ll stay.” They visibly relaxed. Thomas wasn’t sure how to feel about their concern. “So, you’re both my masters then?”

“No!” Minho barked, repulsed. “You’re your own master, Thomas. We just…” He furrowed his brows, struggling to find the right words. “Laid claims?”

Newt rolled his eyes. “Consider it the first step to a courtship, Tommy.”

Thomas chuckled darkly. (He missed the flash of concern that passed between the alphas.)

“Yeah, okay, like I’m going to believe that. You guys forget I’ve been through a lot of different clans. I’ve seen and heard of everything superiors say to omegas and I can tell you there’s no such thing as alphas courting their toys.”

“You’re not a toy, Tommy!” The blond growled. “You don’t know us like you think you do. We would never do that to you.”

“We’ve been living together for six months, shank. If we haven’t jumped you then, we’re not going to jump you now.” Minho added. “And besides, just because we claimed you doesn’t mean you have to deal with it. If you really don’t want us, we’ll take it back.”

Thomas brows rose.

“You can do that?”

Minho shrugged. “Yeah dude, it’s not like you’re stuck with us. You can refuse our claims whenever you want too, y’know. It’s your body.”

Newt nodded, blue eyes hard.

Something welled up inside the boy’s throat. He swallowed thickly, attempting to control his emotions. He never thought it could be so easy to discredit a superior’s claim. He’d seen how it went when omegas were taken; how they were treated like objects by their owners. He’d seen what would happen when omegas fought their masters. Instinct tended to be stronger than reason. Was this just another trick?

Thomas glanced back at his companions, brown eyes hopeful.

Minho and Newt were… different than any other superior he’d met so far.

Thomas sat down, the revelation of his company draining what little energy remained in his legs. He licked his lips, unsure of what to say.

“Alphas don’t… they don’t court people like me. You guys are… you guys want to?”

Minho shrugged again. “Why not? You’re cute.”

Thomas tensed.

Newt sighed. “Listen Tommy, I feel bad for puttin’ you through this without consent. We claimed you to protect you, but like Minho said, if you don’t want us, at least wait until the cycle passes before you leave. But if you don’t mind having us, we’ll court you properly, okay? Think about it.”

“But why?” He stared at them with disbelieving eyes. “Why bother with me?”

“Because you’re our friend and we care for your dumb ass.” Minho answered with an eye roll. “Duh.”

Thomas blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that answer.

“Get some rest Tommy. It’s too early for any of us to be awake.” Newt gave him a gentle smile before following Minho into the hall. 

Thomas waited until the door clicked shut behind them to fall onto his mattress with a heavy huff. 

“Friends huh?” He chuckled. “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](http://janrielworks.tumblr.com/) for Thominewt goodies!

**Author's Note:**

> This'll most likely be a short series as I really want to put more time into writing my own stories (I promised myself I'd finish all my incomplete fanfiction before then, though.) So expect long waits in between chapters!


End file.
